Beautiful
by le yo-na
Summary: "How do you know that I'm George and not Fred?" He had asked her once. Funny that a first year whom he barely even knew could tell the Weasley twins apart when their own family had difficulty in doing that. George x OC-Oneshot/Drabble-Fluff/Crushing


_A/N: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and it's basically about George x OC, focusing on the former's thoughts. I just had to write this down before I explode because of thinking about it. This is just a oneshot and contains slight fluff. So I had fun doing this and I hope you enjoy it as well!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own Abigail Quartz, the character I made._

* * *

Abigail Quartz was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he's ever laid his eyes on. He first saw her when she stepped inside the Great Hall in amazement along with the other first years. He was a third year then. He thought she was just a cute little first year that time, and after being sorted into Gryffindor along with his younger brother, Ron, and the famous Harry Potter, he thought this was the greatest sorting ceremony ever.

He saved her once from the vanishing stairs where she almost plummeted to her death. "Thank you George, really. You literally saved my life." She told him as she looked at him with a pair of bright hazel eyes, something stirred inside him then, clenching tightly around his chest.

"How do you know that I'm George and not Fred?" He had asked her once. Funny that a first year whom he barely even knew could tell the Weasley twins apart when their own family had difficulty in doing that.

She shrugged, "Somehow I just know." She answered in a smile.

...

Second year, and he was a fourth year. He and Fred always played pranks in the school, getting detention and losing the house points because of it. One time they threw a dungbomb at the faculty office and made a dash for it with Filch and some of the teacher ran right at their tails. He collided right into her, making her drop the pile of books she was carrying.

"Crap." He said in haste. She looked at him and his brother and grabbed them by their wrists and whirled them behind a large tapestry. She dropped down and started picking up her books when Filch and Mrs. Norris, his cat, arrived.

"You girl, have you seen those Weasley brats?!" They heard Filch ask her urgently.

"They just dashed over here and almost knocked the winds out of me, they went that way." He heard her lie for their sake and a stupid grin made its way to his face.

"Thanks for that." They told her sincerely. She smiled at them, and a warm fuzzy feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"No problem, it's the least I could do. Anyway I should go, Hermione's waiting for me at the library." And with that, she walked away.

...

She was on her third year, and he was currently on his fifth year, his OWLs year. Though he wasn't an idiot, he hated to study and went around playing pranks as usual in the castle despite having dementors hanging around every entrance. It was the quidditch season and it was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. The weather was horrible and they could barely see a thing. But he saw her. He saw her in the crowd and momentarily saw the look of horror on her face when she realized that Harry Potter was falling a two hundred meter drop. He saw her take out her wand but everything after that was a blur because of a really bright light coming from Dumbledore's wand.

...

He sometimes sat beside her on the couch by the fire in the common room, pretending to study just to watch her read her book silently and after nearly everyone got to bed, she turned to look at him, "Are you having trouble? You've been in the same page for half an hour now." She noted.

He flushed nearly the same color as his hair and dropped his gaze to his book. "Maybe I'm just tired." He replied in embarrassment.

"Then you should probably get some sleep George." She chuckled. He loved the way she said his name and he would never get tired hearing it come from her lips.

"You're always reading." He blurted.

She looked at him in surprise and chuckled, nodding, "Well, yeah, it's fun." She answered. "Honestly, sometimes I still wonder why the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor in the first place." She admitted to him, her head down on her book, but she didn't seem like she was reading. "I mean, I'm not that brave at all. Besides, my entire family has been sorted into Ravenclaw." He didn't know what to say really.

"I don't know, he must've seen something in you, you're probably a lioness for all we know." He joked and she cracked the smile he loved. "Besides, I'm actually really glad you're here." She turned to look at him again, her long brown hair that framed her face glowed bronze by the firelight and her eyes gold.

Abigail Quartz was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he's ever laid his eyes on, inside and out.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I would love to know your thoughts!_


End file.
